gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Raise your flag
is a rock song by MAN WITH A MISSION. It is featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series where it is used as the ending in episode 1 and the opening from episode 2 to episode 13. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Raise your flag koe no kagiri koe no kagiri koe no kagiri sakende Kitto itsuka itsuka dokoka yume o mi tsudzuke samayō Under pressure, you are waiting for direction Going on the road without your mind All misleads they give ignoring our decisions Killing yourself your soul we have inside Agaki tsudzuke taore kujike Hai agatte hashiri tsudzukete Owarinaki yume no ma to ma We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away Raise your flag koe no kagiri koe no kagiri koe no kagiri sakende Kitto itsuka itsuka dokoka tadoritsuku to shinjite Come on and Raise your flag So just Raise your flag nando kujike mayoedo iki no kagiri tsuzuku kagiri yume o mitsuzuke samayō |-| English= Raise your flag With all your voice With all your voice Shout it out loud with all your voice One day Someday somewhere Dream on as we wander Under pressure, you are waiting for direction Going on the road without your mind All misleads they give ignoring our decisions Killing yourself your soul we have inside Continue the struggle and feel like you're discouraged Rise up again to run to the end In between the never-ending dream We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away Raise your flag With all your voice With all your voice Shout it out loud with all your voice One day Someday somewhere Believing that we will reach that goal Come on and Raise your flag So just Raise your flag No matter how many times we feel defeated or lost As long as we breathe As long as we carry on Dream on as we wander Full Version Romaji= Under pressure you are waiting for direction Going on the road without your mind All misleads they give ignoring our decisions Killing yourself your soul we have inside No one else but you are I'm waiting for We can start it on just right here right now Fear and circulation But I am ready now We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away Raise your flag koe no kagiri koe no kagiri koe no kagiri sakende kitto itsuka itsuka dokoka tadoritsuku to shinjite Come on and raise your flag So just raise your flag nando kujike mayoedo iki no kagiri tsuzuku kagiri yume o mitsuzuke samayou All mistakes I made are blurring my reflection And it is more than I achieved so far Taking this ship or not depends on your intention To be the soldier or one bystander agaki tsuzuke taore kujike hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete owarinaki yume no ma to ma We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away Raise your flag koe no kagiri koe no kagiri koe no kagiri sakende kitto itsuka itsuka dokoka tadoritsuku to shinjite Come on and raise your flag So just raise your flag nando kujike mayoedo iki no kagiri tsuzuku kagiri yume o mitsuzuke samayou When is the time? It's up to your own decision The time to find To struggle and prove our vision When is the time? To end all the false collision The time to find And we'll move to the new division When is the time? It's up to your own decision The time to find To struggle and prove our vision So raise your flag So raise your flag So raise your flag And we'll move to the new division Raise your flag koe no kagiri koe no kagiri koe no kagiri sakende kitto itsuka itsuka dokoka tadoritsuku to shinjite Come on and raise your flag So just raise your flag nando kujike mayoedo iki no kagiri tsuzuku kagiri yume o mitsuzuke samayou |-| English= To be Added Video Full Version Notes & Trivia *A remix of the song, titled "Raise your flag Ishino Twitching Acid Mix" is released as part of Man With A Mission's latest single: Dead End in Tokyo. Category:Endings Category:Openings Category:Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS